There is proposed a vehicle controller for performing the behavior control of a vehicle using signals from a yaw rate sensor and a lateral acceleration sensor. For example, JP-2004-506572-A discloses a vehicle controller incorporating a yaw rate sensor and a lateral acceleration sensor. Such vehicle controller is usually disposed inside the engine room on the front side of the vehicle. That is, such vehicle controller is disposed at a position different from the gravity center of the vehicle. Thus, the respective sensors that are integrally provided on the vehicle controller are also disposed at positions different from the gravity center of the vehicle.
When the lateral acceleration sensor is provided at a position different from the gravity center of the vehicle, it is necessary to correct the detected lateral acceleration to be close to the value to be detected at the gravity center of the vehicle. As such correction, it is known that the detected lateral acceleration is corrected using the detected yaw rate detected by the yaw rate sensor that is not affected by its disposition.
However, when correcting the detected lateral acceleration using the detected yaw rate, the detected yaw rate may changes suddenly due to the abnormality of the yaw rate sensor, for example. In this case, the correction of the detected lateral acceleration is significantly affected.